Zeromus
|-|Start of the Battle= |-|Final Battle= |-|Zeromus EG= |-|Zeromus' Malice= Summary After Zemus goaded Fusoya and Golbez into killing him with a Twin Meteor attack, Zemus's consciousness survived and became Zeromus, quickly incapacitating his fellow Lunarians before leaving to attempt to destroy humanity. Cecil and his party attempt to intervene, but are defeated as well. However, the prayers of everyone on Earth reached them, allowing them to rise up once more, filling the Crystal with power and allowing it to nullify Zeromus's intangibility, allowing him to be vanquished once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 5-B | At least Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Zeromus Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old (Old enough to watch the evolution of humanity on the Blue Planet) Classification: Lunarian, Embodiment of Zemus' hatred Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, as Zemus' hatred he won't die as long as darkness exists in the heart of people), Regeneration (Low-Godly, is the manifestation of Zemus' spirit driven by hatred, after the destruction of his body. After his defeat by Cecil's party, he had to be sealed in the moon and came back as Zeromus' Malice years later when the seal was broken), Magic, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Non-Corporeal, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Wind and Earth variety, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Life and Magical Energy Absorption, Absorbs Flare, Life Manipulation with Tornado, which bring enemies to a critical state; Status Effect Inducement with Big Bang and Bio which inflict Sap, constantly draining the opponent's life; Mind Manipulation (Has the same abilities as Zemus), Matter Manipulation with Flare; Power Nullification with Black Hole, Attack Reflection with Reflect, Transmutation with Toad, Size Reduction with Mini, Resurrection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Scaling from Zemus) Attack Potency: Likely Small Planet level (Overpowered Golbez and Fusoya with ease, managed to temporarily incapacitate the party) | At least Small Planet level (Superior to its previous form) | Large Planet level (Fought the end-game party, who defeated Base Gilgamesh in the Depths of the True Moon and The Creator, who moved the True Moon thousands of kilometers in seconds) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Cecil, who can intercept the Giant of Babil's shockwaves) | At least Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with the rest of the party, who fought Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Small Planet Class | At least Small Planet level | Large Planet level Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Overpowered fellow Lunarian Fusoya, who helped create the Red Moon and later steered it out of orbit) | At least Small Planet level (Superior to its previous form) | Large Planet level (Comparable to Base Gilgamesh, tanked attacks from The Cretaor) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Hundred of meters with magic. (fought the party within the Moon's core) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Zeromus is Zemus's consciousness and hatred manifest, giving it full access to all of Zemus's memories and abilities while freeing him from a physical form, as proven by the party's failed initial attempt to stop him and his quick triumph over Golbez and Fusoya by casting Meteor. Despite his appearance, he is far from a mindless beast, adapting his strategy to match the heroes, using Osmose in the face of Rydia's summons and Flare when struck with Black Magic. Weaknesses: Big Bang is telegraphed by Zeromus's shaking and movements, allowing for preparation and counterattacks. His intangibility can be negated by the Crystal. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Big Bang:' Unleashes a massive burst of energy that deals heavy magical damage and inflicts Sap, rapidly draining the vitality of anyone affected until they succumb to their injuries. *'Black Hole:' Creates a magical black hole that rips away any enchantments, buffs, or special protections on his targets. *'Whirl:' Generates a powerful maelstrom that reduces the targets' HP to single-digits, rendering them vulnerable to being felled by nearly any additional blow. Key: Base | Zeromus EG | Zeromus's Malice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Square Enix Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 5